


Self-Serving Mornings

by DocGorpy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Leaving Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGorpy/pseuds/DocGorpy
Summary: “Hey Lip, when did you start falling in love with me?”The question is unwarranted and a bit self-serving in Lip’s opinion, but with a bit of thought, he finds out that he enjoys thinking about the answer.





	Self-Serving Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is OOC or what, but I have a strong feeling that these two flirts would act like this when they're in bed and on their own.

“Hey Lip, when did you start falling in love with me?”

The question is unwarranted and a bit self-serving in Lip’s opinion, but with a bit of thought, he finds out that he enjoys thinking about the answer. 

Speirs has his head pillowed on Lip’s stomach, a cigarette wiggling in his mouth as he speaks. Lip brushes his fingers through Speirs’ hair and gives his head a quick pat as he recalls his best memory of Speirs.

“Oh, definitely when you ran like hell through Foy to get to I company and back. Now that was hot." 

Speirs laughs and Lip laughs along with him, Speirs’ head bounces on Lip’s stomach as he does. His laugh is just too contagious. 

"Seriously though, you saved Easy that day.” Lip continues when they settle down.

Out Speirs’ nose blow puffs of smoke as he chuckles, “I do what I can.”

“Oh, really?” Lip looks down at him and shakes his head, “I should’ve known better than to pay compliments and let your ego blow up.” His lips turn up as if he’s trying to hide a smile. 

“Oh, I don’t need anymore compliments, really. I get enough of those from the men.”

“Hey, you’re amazing, but not that amazing." 

"Ask the men.”

Lipton bellows with laughter, and Speirs’ head just bobs up and down with his belly. 

“Hey, stop laughing so hard, you’re giving me a headache." 

"I’ll stop when you stop being so cocky.” Lip steals his cigarette and takes in a long drag of smoke. “Besides, did you know that some of the men are still a little scared of you?" 

"Oh, I know, and I plan to keep it that way.” Speirs reaches up to steal the smoke back, but Lip just catches his wrist and pulls him up with a smirk on his face. 

“You are just so sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Lip says lowly when Speirs’ face is just inches from his. 

Speirs rests his chin on the back of his hands which are arranged on Lipton’s chest. “So what if I am, lieutenant?”

“It’s hot.” Lipton jokes, his grin is priceless when Speirs all but doubles over on his chest.

Speirs recovers but can’t help but snort a bit when he says, “Enough about me, how about you? You’ve always been good ol’ Mama Lip to the guys.”

“Mama fuckin’ Lip, huh?” Lip echoes, chuckling. “Who’s the wise ass who thought of that?" 

"That was one George Luz, if I’m not mistaken." 

"Remind me to get him back for that next reunion, will you?" 

"Yes, dear,” Speirs quips.

“Well, aren’t you a hoot this morning." 

Speirs doesn’t answer and just kisses Lip on the chin, then on his cheek, where his scar is. Then, a quick but heavy kiss on the lips. Lip smiles and brings him in for a hug, holding him close and smelling his hair. It smells like cigarettes and a sweet hint of something gentle, like flowers. 

"Do you really have to leave again?” Lip asks, it’s a sad tone, but it’s also understanding.

Speirs sighs, “Yes dear, that I do. Uncle Sam wants me in Korea.”

Lip takes a moment to pause and just enjoy the feeling of Speirs’ weight on him. Then takes his hands and uses them to bring Speirs’ face closer to his own. “Don’t die on me, trooper. I’ll be waiting right here.”

Speirs grins, “I won’t.” He gets on his back so he can lay down next to Lipton. He finally manages to swipe his cigarette back and breaks the sudden silence, "So, do you ever miss calling me ‘sir?’ Because I do, it was kinda kinky.“ 

Lip howls with laughter, "Shut up.”


End file.
